


Apology Accepted

by phantomhive3108



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Magic, Eluvians, M/M, Morals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomhive3108/pseuds/phantomhive3108
Summary: Here is my (extremely) belated submission for the wonderful @cactuartamer for @DAFicswap Round 9.My swap buddy requested everyone’s favourite little muffin, Merrill, getting her due apology from one of her haters. I really appreciated this prompt because even though we don’t all agree with blood magic I think that’s why her character is all the more fascinating. Plus I so rarely get to write such cuteness!





	Apology Accepted

“You said WHAT to her?”

Neven rounded on Anders. Dog gave a little gruff from his spot by the bed. He had a tendency to get agitated when Hawke raised his voice. 

“Do you even have any idea what she’s planning to do with that mirror?”

Anders tried to keep his tone as level as possible, taken aback by Neven’s sudden outburst.

“Yes! She talks to me! She’d talk to you if you weren’t such an idiot! Gods!” He threw his hands up and turned his back on Anders.

A long silence stretched out between them. Neven placed his hand on the mantelpiece and stared into the fire as his temper settled. He didn’t mean to raise his voice at Anders. 

“I know how you feel about blood magic, Anders… I get it and I agree with you but…” He took a deep sigh. “Merrill’s different. She’s a good person. She’s smart. And I trust her.”

Anders took a step forward towards his lover. “I know you do but, Hawke-”

Neven pushed off of the fireplace to face him. “I would trust her with life. I would even trust her with yours. And you know what you mean to me.”

He reached out to brush the hair off of Anders’ face who, in turn, leaned his face into the touch.

“I’m just asking you to trust me.”

Anders closed his eyes and sighed. He trusted Hawke, he really did. So if this was something he’d have to take his word for then…

“… Fine.”

Neven smiled at him and slipped his finger under Ander’s chin to prompt him to look up at him.

“Thank you.”

Anders leaned in and tried to kiss him but Neven pulled back.

“Now you just have to apologise to Merrill.”

“What?!”

Hawke slipped out of his reach and swaggered towards his favourite armchair.

“Yup!”

A small part of Anders was glad to have his confident lover back but the rest of him was too shell-shocked too enjoy it.

“Why?”

“Because you hurt her feelings and Merrill doesn’t deserve that.”

“What about Fenris?! He’s said much worse to all of us.”

Neven shrugged. “You’ve got a good point. I’ll get him to apologise too.” He gave Anders a cocky little grin.

Anders groaned. “Okay. I’ll do it.”

“Good, because if Fenris apologises and you don’t, you’ll look really bad.”

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.”

“I mean really really bad!”

“Okay! I’m going!”

***

Knock knock knock.

“Merrill? Are you in there?”

Anders rapped his knuckles against the wooden door again.

“Merrill, it’s me. Anders.”

He heard shuffling from behind the door.

“Merrill, I know you’re in there. Please let me in.”

He leaned in to the door and waited for a reply.

“Merrill, please.”

“Go away.” Her small carried through the door.

“I just want to talk… Neven sent me.”

He waited again, ear pressed firmly against the door for an answer. 

Eventually he heard the click of a lock and stumbled forward through the doorway as Merrill pulled it wide open. He blundered unto the small elf who screeched out of fright.

“Bahhh! Anders!”

He stepped back out of her house and out of her personal space. “Maker, Merrill I’m so sorry. I was just leaning against the door and…”

“Why were you leaning against the door?”

“I was listening in case you said something and now considering the fact that I was asking you to open the door, I realise that it was possibly not the smartest thing I’ve done.”

She gave him a slight smile before looking away. “So… Do you want to come in?” She gestured into her modest living area.

“Oh right, yes. Thank you.”

Merrill closed the door behind him and then stood uncomfortably as he looked around.

“I know it’s not much to look at but it’s cosy.”

Anders couldn’t help but smile. “It’s a lot nicer than the places I’m used to.”

“Don’t you live with Hawke in his mansion?”

“Right, I’m not exactly used to it though. I don’t think he is either.”

That elicited another small smile out of her before she went back to staring at the floor, arms wrapped around her middle. Anders, in turn, looked away too. In his awkwardness, his eyes fell on the hulking great shape that dominated the room. He knew full well what lay beneath it. The elf noticed him staring.

“Um… You said Hawke sent you?”

His eyes snapped back to her. “Oh yes… I… Uh… Well…”

“He sent you to apologise, didn’t he?” Her voice was small but steady.

Anders was caught off-guard by her astuteness. “Well, yes. He did…”

“You don’t have to say it, it’s ok.” Her eyes were still studying the clay floor beneath her feet.

“I… I think I do.”

She finally looked up and raised her eyebrows at him. “You don’t sound very sure.”

He frowned and took his turn looking at the floor. “I wasn’t… but after talking to Neven, I’ve come to the conclusion that… maybe… I was a bit too… harsh. And hasty.”

“Hasty?”

“Yes, I suppose I haven’t really taken the time to get to know you. So, in a sense I made a snap judgement based on your… activities…”

“The blood magic.”

“Exactly.”

“I know it’s not easy to understand. I don’t expect you to either.”

“I know… but I guess I want to try to understand. We’re both mages and I suppose we should stick together.”

Her face lit up. “That would be nice.”

He couldn’t help but returned her smile. Perhaps this is why people liked her so much.

“I’m sorry.”

Her smile grew warmer. “It’s okay. People have said a lot worse for less reason.”

“Well, thank you for being easy-going about it.”

She shrugged and skipped across the room to the iron stove. “Would you like some food? I just finished making some sweet cakes but… I might have burned them a little bit.”

She poked some charred little cakes sitting on a tray.

“Uh, sure that sounds nice.”

Anders swallowed the little pastry in one bite whilst Merrill cautiously nibbled at the edges of another. He choked back a little cough.

They were indeed, a little bit more than burnt.

“I guess I did leave them in a bit too long.”

“No no! They’re great, I just swallowed wrong.” He banged his fist against his chest as he cleared his throat. “May I have another one?”

She looked up at him quizzically and gestured to the tray, her cake only half eaten. “Go ahead.”

Anders worked his way through another one out of guilt but walked past her so that she wouldn’t spot the grimace as he swallowed.

He stopped in front of the figurative elephant in the room. “So… can I see it?”

“Of course. I’ve actually been getting a little closer to figuring out some of the necessary components.”

Her voice was brimming with excitement as she tugged the sheet off of the mirror.

“It’s got some runes over here too but I haven’t yet had any luck with those. I just need to get my hands on the right texts and then we’ll see.”

“I’ve got some tomes in my clinic that cover some pretty ancient Dalish lore if you’re interested.”

She was truly animated now and looked at him with big eyes. “Really? How come you’ve books like that lying around?”

“I’m a bit of a sucker for books so if I’m in a place long enough to actually build a collection… I become a bit of a hoarder. And I can’t even say I’ve read all of them but it’s nice to know they’re there. Especially when it turns out someone might find a good use for them.”

“That’s really sweet. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

The following hours were filled with Merrill talking about her discoveries, which Anders’ listened to, with growing fondness. He found she was open to questions and seemed to have an unexpected grip on all the aspects of the magic she had been using. He disagreed at times and was able to voice this but she smiled and shrugged.

“That’s ok.” She said. And it was.

Finally, when the candles had burnt low and Merrill’s yawn punctuated every other sentence, Anders’ took his leave.

She walked with him across the small living area and bid him goodnight once more.

“I’m glad Hawke sent you.”

“Me too.”

He pulled the door open and both he and Merrill gasped.

“Fenris?”

The white haired elf stood fist raised as if to knock.

“Anders.” The greeting came out as a low growl. Nothing new there.

“What are you doing?”

Fenris dropped his eyes to the ground.

“Hawke asked me to come. I need to speak with Merrill.”

Anders and Merrill shared a look.

“Ha! Very well then, friend.” Anders, patted Fenris on the shoulder as we waltzed passed him. “Your turn.”


End file.
